A number of containers are known in the prior art for the storage and transport of nursery plants and the like. Some of these containers are not only used for the transport and storage of the plant, for example rose plants, but may also be planted by the purchaser along with the plant. This approach minimizes disturbance of the plant root system and enables the gardener to avoid the dirt and mess that often accompany the planting procedure.
One plant container of the plantable type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,741, issued July 28, 1970, to G. A. Beaudry. The plantible container shown in that patent is of tubular construction and the rose bush, shrub or the like which is to be placed into the container is inserted therein through the open top thereof. Because the plant is pushed down into the container from the top, it is difficult for the operator to ensure proper placement of the plant root structure and ensure that such roots are completely surrounded by the potting materials such as peat moss and the like, already inserted in the container.